undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
ENA Wrestlemania 4
ENA WRESTLEMANIA 4 Wrestlemania, it's the only event in a year with this huge amount of hype and expectations. It always features the best superstars in the biggest fights for the most prestiges prizes. * The Phantom vs Joungblood It has been one hell of a year for the phantom in 2016, he mainevented Wrestlemania, he won his 2nd World title and he almost won his third, until Joungblood kicked his face to the point, where The Phantom couldn't walk anymore. Now it is all about revenge!!! WINNER: Joungblood wins with a Brogue Kick * S.C.M vs Mohamed Khan Since his debut, Mohamed Khan seems to be very obsessed with the likes of S.C.M, who is one of the all time greats. He doesn't seem to have any respect for them and wants to prove to the world, that he is better than them Mohamed Khan defeats SCM after using steel steps to attack SCM´s head * 6 Men MITB Ladder Match Sio Seb vs Spike the Beast vs The Cesar vs Jake Navor vs Brett Storm vs Cold Soldier A really heated up Money in the bank match this year. Sio Seb is the only former world champion in it and he seems to be not having enough yet. Brett Storm and Jake Navor are both very well known superstars with the potential to be one of the best here in ENA. Spike, Cold Soldier and The Cesar are maybe the underdogs in that match, but even they can shock the world WINNER: Sio Sebastian wins, after everybody was laying on the floor * ENA Tag team Championship Tag Team Turmoil Open Challenge House of Power © vs ??????????????? House of Power has taken the ENA Tag team division apart and the stats speak for themself. Overall they had 12 CPV matches in ENA, they won all of them in the most dominant way one could've espect. Now they are set to take on the whole divivsion, but if House Of Power wins against 4 different teams and still call themself Tag Team Champions, what does that mean for ENA's Tag Team division WINNER: The HOP defeat EA$Y, The Next Big Thing, SWAG Bros and SWED within seconds only to get interrupted by The billies, who would make their debut to defeat the champs TITLECHANGE * Mr. Hummel vs Herosta The biggest breakout stars last year was Mr. Hummel, he won the IC title, some weeks after he lost it he won the World title. What everybody completely forgot, was the fact, that Mr. Hummel defeated Herosta on his debut in 2015. Thus Herosta became superstar of the year 2016 and Hummel made himself a name as the most dangerous man in ENA today with injuring more than 3 guys. So things started to become personal to the point, where a wrestling match is the last thing both men think about. Who will win that battle? WINNER: Mr. Hummel defeats Herosta after 3 Powerbombs. After the match Herosta gets booed out of the building and he promises to come back as a completely other man * Jackslo vs The Rock The people's champ seems to be really satisfied with Jackslo aa his opponent. After facing Goldberg on the last 2 Wrestlemania's he seems to be very motivated and experienced before facing the bulhama bull. However, facing the Rock isn't a thing, that you can have every day, it's maybe a once in a lifetime chance WINNER: Jackslo defeats The Rock after countering the People´s Elbow into an F5 * ENA European Championship Mahadi Khan vs Abysm © After defeating Mohamed Khan last year, the european champion looks like he will do the same to his brother this year. Mahadi, who is going to enter his first CPV one on one match wants to delete everything, that made Abysm a monster WINNER: Abysm defeats Mahadi Khan with the Black Abysm * ENA Intercontinintal Championship Ahmi del Razek vs Grim Reaper © The IC Champion has a lot of confidence so far after the amount of wins he has. Ahmi, who lost to the champ 4 times in 4 matches, somehow qualified to face Grim Reaper by defeating EA$Y in a handicap match. But will the ultimate underdog shock the universe and win his first match against the Reaper, or will business just be as usual? WINNER: Ahmi del Razek defeats Grim Reaper with a helluva kick to become IC Champion TITLECHANGE * Hell in a Cell Match J.B. Black vs The Undertaker J.B. Black had one hell of a year in 2016, he defeated the likes of Dynamite, Rex, won the traditional Survivor Series Match and the ENA Championship. Now, he wants the Jackpot, ending the Wrestlemania streak of the Undertaker. Respect isn't actually part of this rivalry and that could really be a decisive fact in the end WINNER: The Undertaker defeats J.B. Black with a Tombstone Pildriver * ENA Championship Horror vs Sabry Savior © Vs Rhinos Lunatic The former tag team champions and one of the most successful tag teams in ENA history seem to have completely ended everything, that was between them. The Savior, who won his ENA championahip at the Elimination Chamber likes to call himself a god and wants the universe to pray to him. However, Horror isn't impressed in any way by this and made sure, that he'll leave Wrestlemania as champion WINNER: The Savior defeats Rhinos Lunatic after Horror gave him a Chokeslam only to be thrown out of the ring * Rex vs Thunder Fred This fued is not about some sort of Vengeance or title opportunities. It's all about respect and proving to the other, who the better man is. Thunder Fred assured, that he'll show Rex, how comfortable the side of evilness really is WINNER: Thunder Fred defeats Rex after pushing him on the refree and giving him a Low Blow * ENA World Heavyweight Championship Nuru © vs Dynamite S Who could've ever thought, that Dynamite could be able to win the Rumble and main event Wrestlemania. Those 2 had their first Wrestlemania match against eachother and even fought for the ENA championship once. The Smackdown manager Mr. Young isn't really a fan of Dynamite or the idea with both men maineventing Wrestlemania, therefore he promised, that he'll make sure, that both men suffer for their actions WINNER: Sio Sebastian cashes in his Money in the bank contract to become the new World Champion TITLECHANGE ENA Wrestlemania 4 Review by the OCR 1) Money in the bank contract 6 man Rating: 3 stars This match was way tok long and didn't have a lot of omg spots but it was alright and the winner was a bit predictable 2) The Phantom vs Joungblood Rating: 3,5 stars This match was good actually pretty good with a spectacular ending spot! 3) Mr. Hummel vs Herosta Rating: 4 stars The seemed to get better and better with a match that could have been a co mainevent after a huge rivalry between those 2 Mr. Hummel defeated Herosta with a great storytelling in the finish. What happened after the match was pure gold with Herosta and the crowd 4) Tag Team Turmoil, HOP vs All Rating: 2,5 This one will get no rating due to it beeing not really a match but a showcase for the hop and the billies. I didn't like the way the champs squashed their opponents but I liked the Billies debut and their emotional titlewin 5) ENA European title, Abysm© vs Khan Rating: 3,75 The match itself was good enough to make the titlw feel bigger than it actually is especially with Abysm's continuing undefeated wm streak 6) Jackslo vs The Rock Rating: 3,75 stars This was the match with the big WTF moment of the night. A great match with Jacklso having his strongest performance ever to eventually defeat THE FUCKING ROCK! The crowd reaction made everything feel much better 7) Thunder Fred vs Rex Rating: 4 starsOne of the better matches on this night which saw the villian victorious in an unfair manner, the post match angle was again sth to talk about 8) ENA IC title, Grim Reaper© vs Ahmi del Razek Rating: 4,25 So far this had to be the best match of the night with the great story that was told before and during the match how Ahmi could never defeat the champ, but at the show of shows he finally did it 9) Mohamed Khan vs SCM Rating: 4 stars A match between the young upcoming star and the veteran which was better than expected and placed higher on the card than expected. Although SCM should have won after all the losses he got in the years before but the way the face lost made it exceptable 10) ENA Title, Rhinos vs Horror vs The Savior Rating: 4 Stars The Savior as the champion was a massive flop because it really devalued the title and his win in this match didn't make it any better since he never felt like a big deal 11) JB Black vs The Undertaker, HIAC Rating: 4,5 stars JB Black is maybe the best thing ENa has to offer, a man that always puts on the best matches of the night and amazes everybody with his performances. This was a spot fest even with the Undertaker having his best ENA match 12) Dynamite vs Nuru, World title Rating: 5 stars Without a doubt, match of the night. It had everything a WM mainevent needs. 2 of the best performers and the biggest stars of the company fighting for the title that was looked at as the secondary big title, which was changed with this match. Cody Youngs input made it even more exciting to watch because I expected a Heel turn of either Nuru or Dynamite the whole time but man was I wrong. The mr. Mitb made put himself in the mainevent to become the new champion and the handpicked face of SD by Cody Young! Overall: As an overall show this was the best ENa show ever, but comparing the 3 main events to those from Summerslam 2017, the show wasn't as good as expected, but it was still a must watch show for any CAW fan! Show rating: 4,25 Stars﻿